


Acompanhando

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Mya saiu do quarto de Mychel na ponta dos pés, leve para não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse acordar os outros residentes da casa naquela madrugada.





	Acompanhando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Mya saiu do quarto de Mychel na ponta dos pés, leve para não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse acordar os outros residentes da casa naquela madrugada. Mas isso não foi o suficiente já que um dos residentes da casa ainda estava acordado e ela o encontrou ao virar o segundo corredor.

"Boa noite Srta Stone"

"Boa noite Sr Bolton. Eu já estou indo embora"

"Sozinha ?"

"Sim"

"Me permita te acompanhar ?"

"Porque ?"

"Eu não me sentiria bem sabendo eu que eu deixei uma dama andar sozinha essa hora"

"Eu não sou uma dama, e eu sei como me cuidar"

"Talvez, mas eu descansaria melhor com a certeza que você está segura ao invés de uma simples suposição"

Mya frequentava a casa dos Redforts há tempo suficiente para saber que Domeric Bolton era um homem quieto, mas o silêncio enquanto ele acompanhava da casa principal até o pequeno quarto ao lado dos estábulos sentia diferente, sentia pesado, eventualmente Mya não conseguia mais aguentar e disse :

"Não é tão mal quanto parece. Mychel me pediu para casar com ele, ele vai informar sua mãe assim que ele deixar de ser um escudeiro e se tornar um cavaleiro"

"Oh, certo"

"Você acha que eu estou sendo tola ?"

"Eu acho que você é jovem, vocês dois são. E esse mundo é cruel e erros de jovens podem manchar a reputação de uma pessoa pelo resto de sua vida"

"Eu sou uma bastarda, minha reputação estava manchada desde o primeiro momento que eu respirei nesse mundo"

"Nem todo mundo pensa desse jeito, eu não penso"

"Mas você ainda duvida que alguém de alto nascimento possa estar falando sério sobre casar com uma bastarda"

"Essa não é uma das minhas dúvidas Srta Stone, desde que vim para o Vale eu observei você crescer em uma jovem mulher esforçada, forte e, me perdoe se isso soar inadequado, bela. Qualquer homem de alto ou baixo nascimento seria afortunado de te ter como esposa. Mas eu também vi Mychel crescer, eu amo o rapaz como um irmão mas eu sei que Mychel é um tanto instável em suas paixões, e que ele poderia machucar. Eu espero que esteja errado nesse aspecto"

"Eu também"

"Hum...eu...eu acredito que esse ponto é onde eu te deixo, o caminho está bem iluminado e eu posso garantir que você chegara segura até os estábulos de longe"

"Certo, obrigada pela companhia Sr Bolton, boa noite"

"Boa noite Mya"


End file.
